The Hum of a Radio
by DazedConfusedAndHappyAboutIt
Summary: A rainy day and a mischievous Shinra results in something fun: a pillow fight.


I don't own Durarara! or any of the characters.

The Hum of a Radio

It had been raining all day in Ikebukuro; things had slowed to match the dark gray skies above. What was a loud, bustling city the day before had disappeared and in its place, a quiet, slow city. Very little traffic made its way through the streets below the apartment building. Beyond the immediate street, lights speckled the buildings as they would in the late evenings of a normal day; the sound of the clicks of rain hitting the distant roofs and the occasional car running through a puddle in the street below.

It had been a slow day for the young doctor as well. No calls from anonymous people in need of medical attention. No emails from Yagiri Pharma; just a day of sitting on the couch in his living room listening to soft hum of a small radio on the coffee table in front of him.

His roommate had just gotten out of bed for the first time this slow and quiet day. She, too, was in no rush to do anything. No jobs had been needed to be done. No call from Izaya to put an unknowing pawn into place for one of his schemes. Everything was quiet except for the sound of the rain on distant rooftops and a soft hum of the radio.

[Have you been up long?] typed Celty.

"Maybe two hours? I can never tell on days like this."

Something seemed to be on the Dullahan's mind. Even without a face, he could feel the expressions she made. They had been living together for twenty years now; something in his mind could decipher her lack of facial expressions.

"Something wrong?"

She sat down next to him, still in her light pink pajamas. She pulled her PDA from the breast pocket and began to type.

[I had this dream that doesn't make much sense. You and I were out somewhere. You looked like you, but something about your behavior was different. And all of a sudden you were gone. I didn't know where you were and I was alone. If I had a head I would've been crying.]

Shinra stared at the words long and hard, trying to think of a response that would not upset her.

"Well I'm here now and nothing's wrong." He could see that she was still shaken up by her dream. Suddenly, an idea appeared in his mind. A glance to the pillow opposite the side of him that Celty was sitting at.

A soft thumping sound seemed to echo through the room as Shinra flung the pillow at Celty, catching her off guard. A mischievous smile grew over the doctor's face as his roommate looked at him with what would've bewilderment.

[What was that for?]

A second pillow whizzes by where her cheek would have been. The smile growing wider on her friend's face.

She reaches for the pillow behind her only to be hit with yet another pillow. Shinra had started laughing through his teeth at his hitting her with the pillows. Not looking, Shinra is met with a solid smack across the face with a pillow. He dives to the floor in an attempt to get one of the other pillows only to be stopped by Celty's swatting with pillow in hand. Had she had a mouth, laughter would have been beginning to leave it. Shinra fought back with his pillow only to have his efforts dashed by his love's unfair use of two pillows, constantly swatting at him. Eventually he had rolled around on the floor, laughing with his silent companion; black smoke billowing out from her neck in excitement.

In a swift motion, Celty pins him down, sits on his stomach and continues to bash him with the pillows as laughter is reverberating throughout the room.

"Oh yeah? Well-"

Another swift motion and Shinra's hands are at Celty's side, his fingers pressing on her ribs and spasming around, tickling her. The plumes of black smoke are pouring out even more than before as Shinra tickles her off of him and onto the floor beside him. He continues to tickle her as her body spasms partly under him. If she had a mouth, she'd be screaming out with laughter.

A swift punch

Shinra was now lying on the floor a few feet from her, both panting. On their backs, she looks over to him; he's shaking.

Worried that she'd hurt him, Celty rushes over to him, only to find him giggling.

"I really should have seen that coming."

Celty cocked her neck to one side as if to say, 'Yeah you should've.'

Out of strength, her arms buckle underneath her and she falls onto his chest. Both just lying there, on the floor; the soft music became audible again just barely louder than the rain on the windows and buildings in the distance. As Shinra breathes, Celty raises and lowers as his chest expands and contracts.

"Celty...?"

She looks up at him after resting what would've been her head on his chest, listening to his still-pounding heart; a tilt of her neck, as if to ask 'What is it'. A smile grows cross his face; not the mischievous one before, but a content, sincere smile.

He wraps his arms around her and pulls her closer to him. She feels the warmth of his arms, the embrace that they mean, to both of them. She feels his content with the past five minutes seeping into her own body.

What was it that had bothered her before? She couldn't remember. But it really didn't matter. It was these little things that made her forget the world around her. No worries. No bad. Just a quirky guy and a free afternoon turned into a memorable experience. As she felt the happiness completely take her, she hugged Shinra back, the sound of the rain on distant rooftops and a soft hum of the radio.

Follow me on tumblr at .com if you want to read any new stories that I write. They'll be on tumblr before first.


End file.
